A Beautiful Dreamer
by SevenSparkles
Summary: Satine comes to Christian as he sleeps, though he doesn't know it - and she helps to soothe the soul of her poor, anguished lover - i edited some of the mistakes...


A Beautiful Dreamer

By chandlove7

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own _Moulin Rouge_, it belongs to that creative genius Baz…I also don't own "Schlaflied" – it belongs to Die Prinzen.

**A/N:**  This fic is a songfic (yet again) – but the song is NOT in English!  Please don't be scared away by this – there is a translation at the end of the fic!  Also, I added one little part of a verse that was missing – now it is the complete song!  Yay!  And thank you to the ppl that have reviewed so far!

Satine watched from above as her hopeless Christian lay on the bed in a tormented slumber.  His body rocked back and forth, hot tears soaking his face.  It was only two years after she had died, and each night she had come to watch her lover sleep.  And each night her heart broke at the sight she saw before her.  Her once happy poet had not slept peacefully since she had died.  Each night heavy sobs racked his body, leaving him sweating and with an expression of anguish on his face.  

But on this night, a song she had heard long ago from a young German customer came back to her.  This young lad, Björn, his name had been, was one customer who had been sweet to her and had let her sleep.  She had just begun working at the Moulin Rouge, and so she was only fourteen years old.  Upon seeing her, he had taken her to a room and told her that he would not force himself onto her, and that she should sleep.  "Don't worry, Fraülein," he had said to her.  "I will still pay.  Just close your eyes and go to sleep."  And as she closed her eyes, he had begun to sing to her.  It was a lullaby that his mother had sung to him as a child, and he felt that this poor girl lying on the bed had been in dire need of this comfort.  

And Satine realized that this was what she had to sing to Christian.  It had helped her get through that entire year, the words playing over and over in her head as she thought of the life she could have had if her family had not been taken from her.  Surprisingly enough, Satine had learned this song well, even though it was in German.  And with her soft soothing voice, she sang to her Christian.

_Mach die Augen zu, _

_Schlaf ein_

_Du musst nicht traurig sein_

_Du weisst doch_

_Ich bin immer für dich da_

_Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht_

_Bitte wein jetzt nicht_

_Komm ich deck dich noch mal zu_

_Und traümst du dann_

_Schau ich dich an_

_Weil ich dass so gerne tu_

_Mach die Augen zu_

_Schlaf ein_

_Du musst nicht traurig sein_

_Du weisst doch _

_Ich bin immer für dich da_

As she sang the song, she noticed a change in Christian's expressions.  Was it just her belief in it or had Christian really been soothed by the song?  She noticed that he had stopped shaking and that the tears had stopped.  Had he heard her voice?  

_Weisst du wie schön das ist_

_Wenn du frölich bist_

_Niemand lacht wie du_

_Doch heute hast du schwer_

_Bitte wein nicht mehr_

_Und mach die Augen zu_

_Du weisst dass mir's nicht einerlei ist_

_Wenn ich dich so seh_

_Doch glaub mir wenn die Nacht vorbei ist_

_Tut's schon nicht mehr weh_

_Mach die Augen zu, _

_Schlaf ein_

_Du musst nicht traurig sein_

Du weisst doch Ich bin immer für dich da 

            As the song ended, she noticed that her beloved poet had fallen into a peaceful slumber, shaken no longer by tears and pain.  She smiled, happy that she had finally done something.  She leaned down to his face and felt his calm, even breaths against her cheek, the warmth soothing her and proving to her that her Christian would be all right.  Her tortured man had once again turned into a happy boy, the same sensitive writer she had fallen in love with.  No longer would her heart break when she thought of how he was living his life – what he had been doing could certainly not be called living.  She could imagine the joy in Toulouse's eyes when he saw that his friend was no longer a depressed, drunken, mourning soul.  And with one last kiss, the Hindu courtesan left her sitar player to dream of happier times.  "Du weisst doch, ich bin immer für dich da…" she sang softly as she left his room slowly, fading into the darkness before the morning light came through the windows.

**A/N:**  I realize that song was in German, and that most readers probably want a translation.  So here it is (now, it sounds better in German, but I hope you can get the gist of the beauty of the song without knowing German – and if you DO speak German, kudos to you!)

Close your eyes 

_Go to sleep_

_You must not be sad_

_You know that I will always be there for you_

Don't make that kind of face 

_Please don't cry now_

_I will come to you_

_And then dream_

_I will show you what I love to do_

Close your eyes 

_Go to sleep_

_You must not be sad_

_You know that I will always be there for you_

Do you know how beautiful it is when you are happy? 

_No one laughs like you_

_Today you are having difficulties_

_Please don't cry anymore_

_And close your eyes_

_You know it's not the same to me_

_When I see you like that_

_But I believe when the night is over_

_It won't hurt anymore_

Close your eyes 

_Go to sleep_

_You must not be sad_

_You know that I will always be there for you_

Thank you for reading my fic!  Please review!


End file.
